la risa de la casa (Taboo Charming Mother)
by Devidfenrir
Summary: despues de la llegada del padre un viejo amigo llega a apoyarlo. apoyame : / www. p a t r e o n .com / be Pa tro n? u 23709976
1. Chapter 1

La risa de la casa

Miraba con calma la televisión donde trasmitían las noticias de la noche mientras yacía sentado en mi sillón bebiendo soda con ron, un homicidio en una casa en algún lugar de Japón se registraba y el culpable el joven marido de un matrimonio, la esposa había cometido infidelidad por largo tiempo que al ser encontrada no lo pensó más y destrozo a ambas con una escopeta, ambos cuerpos quedaron hechos pedazos por la cantidad de disparos que realizo, pero algo raro era que el tipo se hallaba feliz y sonreía a la cámaras

– Oye ya están aquí – dijo la sombra apuntando a la puerta, ya venían a verme ciertas personas

Todo empezó cuando llegue a casa y encontré el anillo de mi esposa y fue entonces cuando la descubrí teniendo sexo con mi hijo, en mi pecho sentí como se desgarraba todo y ahí fue cuando aquello toco mis hombros con firmeza

– Vamos a dar una vuelta – dijo

Hice caso y fui detrás hasta la calle andando entre la oscuridad de la noche

– que buen clima hay esta noche – comento mirando hacia el cielo

– s...si – respondí

Su cuerpo era lo más raro que haya visto, su piel o lo que lo cubría absorbía la luz de las lámparas y era alto que tenía que levantar la cabeza para ver su espalda encorvada

– e…eres un demonio? – pregunte, aquello volteo mostrándome una sonrisa con colmillos blancos que sobresalían de lo que parecía ser su boca

– No me llamaría tan feo – repuso, no tenía ojos ni nariz pero me observaba muy fijo

– e…entonces? –

Estiro una extremidad mostrándome unas largas garras tan filosas que cortaban el viento

– ahora tu mejor opción, se lo que sientes y no crees que deberías hacer algo –

Sus palabras traspasaron mi cuerpo haciéndome recordar la nota y a ellos dos, era perturbador estar tan calmado pero sospechaba que esa cosa era el culpable

– sí, pero no quiero matarlos – conteste

– ya veo, bueno si me haces caso no serás tú quien mueva el arma – dijo

– entonces que pasara? – Pregunte

– déjame tomar el control y te aseguro que no te sentirás así –

Toco mi pecho y el sentimiento regreso a mí, mi corazón latía muy aprisa llenándome de cólera y mi aliento se volvía rápido y frio

Poco después caí al suelo apretando los dientes

– será que me harás caso? – pregunto

Golpee el suelo hasta que me sangro la mano

– si! – exclame con fuerza

– Bien, ahora será más sencillo para ti – me toco la cabeza y aquello volvió

– por ahora por que no buscamos un lugar donde estar? – pregunto

Lo mire y asentí

Camine con el hasta un hotel y pase la noche ahí, dormí con toda tranquilidad

En la mañana siguiente desperté y camine a la ventana observando la ciudad

– y que hago primero? – pregunte

– pide unas vacaciones, has hecho un buen trabajo no deberían negarse – contesto

– está bien –

Tome mi celular y llame al trabajo, en poco respondió la secretaria del jefe

– pásame al señor Samg por favor – dije

– espera –

La sombra se acomodó en un sillón y pronto respondió el jefe

– Buenos días – salude

– buenos días, que pasa? – pregunto

– Solo quería llamar para pedir unas vacaciones – conteste

– Oh ya veo – dijo

– es que con el último trabajo me siento deshecho y bueno antes de tomar el siguiente quiero tener tiempo para estar en casa – dije

– bueno es cierto que fue cansado y el siguiente será de más tiempo – dijo

Escuche sus gestos del otro lado

– bueno, creo que tendremos una semana bastante ligera así que puedes tomarte dos semanas – dijo

– pero espero que en el siguiente todo tu esfuerzo – añadió

– Sí, gracias por el descanso – brame

– está bien, te veré –

Me despedí y colgué el teléfono

– y ahora? – pregunte

La sombra miro la ventana

– porque no vamos a comer? – dijo

Se puso de pie andando a la puerta que abrió con delicadeza

– y que comeremos? – pregunte

– dicen que hay un restaurant de comida china muy bueno, porque no vamos? – con el delante lo continúe mirando, su cabeza se veía muy complicada de describir pero no me importo demasiado

Salimos a la avenida caminando y su sombra se alargaba mucho más que cualquier cosa, las personas pasaban y ninguno se percataba, camine bastante hasta llegar a aquel lugar lujoso

– Tomemos el desayuno – entre y pedí algo mirando que había bastante gente ahí, la sombra miraba a las personas y volteo hacia mí

– deberías buscar algún lugar donde estar a menos que quieras estar en casa – dijo

comía pensando y no tenía otro lugar a donde ir

– supongo que me quedare – conteste

– Interesante – comento carcajeándose, mire que todos eran bastante adinerados dentro y me llamo algo la atención

– y por qué este lugar? – Pregunte

– Me gusta oler la comida antes – dijo

no comprendí muy bien a que se refería pero asentí

– Después de esto hay que salir a caminar y compremos algo – dijo

– Si – comí el resto con tranquilidad

Más tarde otra vez me halle andando por la acera

– me llaman la atención lo bazares, porque no visitamos uno – dijo

Iba siempre mirando a las personas y algunas le llamaban la atención más que otras

Llegamos a aquel negocio y había bastantes cosas en los mostradores

– Sí que venden baratijas – comento

Era un lugar donde no tenían nada peligroso además de que la mayoría ya eran viejas cosas

– Que interesante historia tienen algunas de estas cosas – comento

– oye y que haremos? – Pregunte en voz baja

– Aún queda bastante tiempo, además ellos estarán aun haciéndolo – dijo

Me sentí vacío al no reaccionar por sus palabras

– oye, ese bat de béisbol se ve genial cómpralo – dijo, lo tome de un bote llevándolo a la caja y pague unos cuantos yenes

Regresamos fuera

– y que quieres hacer? – pregunto

Con lo que mire solo quería volver a dormir unas horas

– Estos humanos – me toco la cabeza y fue una descarga eléctrica que me hizo llenarme de ese oscuro sentimiento

– Vamos que necesito ánimo – bramo

– Si –respire profundamente soltando aire y apreté con fuerza el bat

– Ya que estoy descansando quiero ir al cine, tiene bastante tiempo que no voy – dije, aquel ser asintió

Pase parte de la mañana mirando una película y cuando concluyo me senté en un parque cercano a un barrio chino, nunca había estado ahí y era interesante ver tanta gente extranjera, me pregunte en ese momento porque el actuar de mi esposa y de mi hijo, ambos tenían muchas cosas que conseguí trabajando incluso ya tenía planeado una herencia que ahora continuaría siendo mi dinero, suspire recordando apretando con fuerza el mango del bate

– Vamos a casa – dije, me coloque de pie y seguí

Llegue a casa para la tarde y aun no se veía ningún cambio por lo que sonreí ligeramente, ande por el sendero hasta la puerta cuando un ruido muy raro sonó y fui a la ventana donde desde el borde mire a emiko la hermana de mi esposa teniendo igual sexo con mi hijo, me pareció ridículo y me toque la nuca, no obstante, momentos después apareció misako mi esposa uniéndose, reí ligeramente

– Me quedare con un amigo – dije bastante relajado

– Si – sin tener nada por hacer retorne a la calle estirando las manos, por cada paso que daba reía mas

– sabes qué? Podría ir a comprar un arma y matarlos a todos – dije, la sombra me miro

– es tu decisión pero piensa vale la pena ir a la cárcel? – pregunto

– creo que no, pero ya quiero terminarlo – toco mi hombro y sonrió solo con los labios

– y donde esta ese amigo? – Pregunto

– Voy a ver si está vivo aun – conteste

Tome el teléfono de mi bolsillo y lo llame, sonó por unos largos minutos pero no hubo respuesta alguna cosa extraña pero proseguí hasta su casa

Aquel tipo había estado en problemas hacia unos meses atrás y desde esos días no sabía nada así que seguro estaría ocultándose pero igual me aseguraría, cruce hasta el otro lado de la ciudad y llegue a una casa solitaria, tenía el césped muy grande junto a más maleza

– Sí que se ha ido – comente

entre con facilidad por la rejilla y no veía ningún solo movimiento así que solo avance a la puerta y toque, en el suelo mire que tenía correo ya viejo que deje ahí para ver por las ventanas, tenía sus cosas dentro pero no se veía actividad

– y que harás? – pregunto

Me detuve y recordé que el tipo siempre guardaba una llave para las veces cuando regresaba ebrio, cerca de la entrada busque entre la maleza raspando la tierra hasta que entre algo de basura la encontré

– Vamos dentro – abrí y se sentía la soledad

– Descansa unas horas, saldremos – dijo andando al sillón y encendió la televisión

Recorrí la casa buscando alguna pista del tipo pero podía calcular que tenía menos de un mes desde que se fue ya que en el refrigerador había comida podrida junto a unas que caducarían pronto y aun tenia servicios, no había pista alguna de adonde se dirigía pero supuse que salió pronto

Descanse en la sala acostado sobre el sillón grande, miraba el bate y no entendía su función en todo esto

– puedo confiar en ti verdad? – pregunte

– si quieres hacer que paguen si pero es tu decisión seguirme – suspire y bostece

– Bien – aun no era tan tarde y me sentía ansioso de hacer algo

– sabes en un futuro una chica caerá en drogas por culpa de un tipo, se volverá una prostituta y cuando se dé cuenta de los culpables iremos por cada uno incluso su padre estará en la lista pero lo bueno de todo eso es que será una cena muy deliciosa – dijo, asentí

La casa del tipo tenía cierto olor a alcohol pero no me quejaba, pase un rato más ahí hasta que se puso de pie

– Ya vámonos, no hay nada bueno en la tele – dijo, fue a la ventana

– Si – abrí la puerta y atravesó la pared

– y a dónde? – Pregunte

– vamos al parque pero primero hay que ir a casa por un cambio de ropa – contesto

– Si – Sali y cerré la casa andando de nuevo

Llegue pronto y la sombra señalo el patio trasero, era más sencillo ir por la puerta principal pero igual lo seguí, rodeamos y fui a la puerta principal cuando de la nada me detuvo

– Ciego hay ropa seca ahí – dijo, era una sudadera de mi bastardo y ropa de la zorra

– Pero no hay nada mío – dije

– Esta te quedara bien – dijo, me quite el saco y me coloque la sudadera

– Ves – me quedaba algo chica

– ahora si vámonos – con el bate oculto con el saco lo seguí, sus pasos eran sin ritmo, volvimos al parque cercano al lugar chino, la tarde avanzaba y tenía algo de hambre. La sombra desapareció dejándome solo rondando por el parque

El atardecer cayo y aun no sabía bien que era lo que hacía ahí, tenía el bate escondido y la sudadera me apretaba bastante, la gente disminuyo y se volvía la locura nocturna, sin embargo, entre mi caminata observe a una chica andar con alguien a sus espaldas y un sentimiento oscuro me hizo ir detrás. Al paso de unos minutos aquel sujeto se abalanzo sobre ella dejándola sobre el suelo totalmente expuesta , gritaba pero nadie se aproximó a socorrerla, mientras el oscuro sentimiento se apoderaba mostré el bat y con fuerza lo sujete sonriendo, con suma lentitud fui detrás teniendo la cabeza oculta por la sudadera, el tipo tenia los pantalones desabrochados jadeando cual perro, sujete el mango del bate con mucha fuerza levantándolo y enseguida lo deje caer sobre su cabeza, no podía asegurarlo pero su cráneo crujió en ese instante, cayó encima de la chica pero no me detuve, lo sujete de uno de sus pies arrastrándolo por el suelo dejando un hilo de sangre por el concreto

– Vete – dije a la chica que con terror me miro a los ojos, tomo sus cosas y huyo del lugar

El sujeto se movió un poco pero no podía calmarme, camine hasta el sujeto y de la misma manera golpee su cabeza dos veces más hasta que simplemente dejo de moverse, sonreí satisfecho y soltando aire lo patee alejándome. En esa noche volví a casa para dejar la sudadera y con algo de adrenalina entre a casa dejando el bate limpio en el bote de paraguas

– Hola – dije con fuerza, la zorra apareció en los escalones

– Querido que tal te fue en el viaje – pregunto

– bien, pero solo vengo por algo de ropa tengo otro viaje – conteste

– oh, ya veo…bueno descansa un poco yo te empacare ropa limpia – asentí andando a la sala y saque un cigarrillo que rompí botándolo a la basura

– Que peste – comento la sombra

Sonreí y me recosté extendiendo mis brazos, con la tranquilidad escuchaba los ruidos en el piso superior cosa que me hizo sonreír bastante, minutos más tarde bajo la zorra con mi maleta

– y no quieres comer? – Pregunto

– no, ya vendré después – conteste incorporándome

– bueno, nos vemos – tome mi maleta y camine fuera

Con solo mi camisa puesta me fui de ahí, cargaba mi maleta y tenía el anillo de la zorra en mi mano pero lo guarde en mi pantalón

– oye puedes comer? Pediré comida – dije, me miro sonriendo

– podría comerla pero mejor me espero al banquete – bramo

– Bueno – proseguí adelante

Llegue pronto y me volví a recostar, tome mi celular llamando a aquel restaurant chino y ordene algo para pasar la noche, en mi espera miraba el techo pensando un poco más las cosas y me parecía muy estúpido y tal vez nada habría cambiado, sabía bien que en la vida sucedían cosas que por más que quisiéramos evitar sucedían de cualquier manera, resignado me puse de pie y me fui a bañar mientras llegaba la comida. El agua corrió por la regadera y me quite todo el sudor del cuerpo y unas pocas manchas de sangre en mi piel, me sentían relajado y tenía mucho tiempo para relajarme

Estando limpio y con ropa bastante ligera bebía un vaso de ron, el sujeto la tenía guardada detrás de los anaqueles y me embriagaría por primera vez en un largo tiempo, en mi desahogo sonó el timbre de la puerta y fui rápido, abrí y delante estaba el repartidor

– Aquí está su orden– era un chino joven con el uniforme del restaurant

– bien, pago enseguida – mostré la tarjeta y el chico saco su aparato, con el pago hecho solo me quedo alimentarme

Miraba una película mientras devoraba los fideos fritos y bebía del ron, mi cuerpo se sentía muy descansado y ligero como si bastantes cosas se hubiesen esfumado de mí, aquello observo por la ventana por unas largas horas sin moverse ni un solo momento. El resto de la noche la pase acostado hasta que simplemente dormí por lo ebrio que logre ponerme

La mañana fue callada entre la resaca y las náuseas, apenas recordaba lo que había hecho en la noche


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Yacía en el patio trasero sentado mirando el cielo azul cuando la sombra llego a mi lado

– y ahora que haremos? – Pregunte

– Vamos a casa, tenemos otras cosas por hacer – contesto

Me puse de pie estirándome y escuchando el sonido de mis huesos crujir me anime, con nueva energía me arregle y salimos otra vez a la calle, era un buen día con nuevas cosas

Volvimos a la casa y nos paramos delante de ella

– y ahora? – pregunte

– quieres que la incendie? – soltó una carcajada

– Solo quería que fueras por la sudadera pero es tu decisión – contesto

tenía ciertas ganas de comprar gasolina pero la casa tenia valor y no me convendría perder dinero así que volví por la sudadera que siquiera habían recogido como el resto de la ropa que ya se tostaba con los rayos del sol, la tome y me marche enseguida, a unas cuadras me puse la sudadera

– y ahora? – Pregunte

– sígueme –

No sabía bien a donde nos dirigíamos y con la cara oculta suspire. Pase una hora caminando hasta que volvió a desaparecer dejándome en la acera de una transitaba avenida y me pregunte como era capaz de desaparecer, me toque la frente sospechando que aquel ser era parte de mi mente por ello me sentía más controlado, no preste más atención y continúe mirando adelante

Tome el desayuno en un local mientras miraba las noticias en la televisión, el mundo se iba cada vez más al carajo y la moral igual, con un suspiro me retire hacia la avenida donde sin dirección continúe unas manzanas más y llegue al distrito rojo, era un lugar bastante lleno de gente incluso en la mañana se miraban llenos los negocios aunque no podía negar que las mujeres de ahí eran muy lindas, sin embargo, habían lugares donde olía mucho a humo y humedad extraña, ya que estaba ahí entre a un bar y mire un poco de lo que vendían recordando algo que vi en una película, según si mezclabas ciertas bebidas podías crear una pequeña bomba pero necesitaba ser cuidadoso y ya que tenía curiosidad ordene una serie de tragos junto a una cerveza

Me trajeron lo que pedí y en aquella mesa solitaria comencé a combinar bebiendo de la cerveza, el olor a alcohol era bastante fuerte cada vez que agregaba otro líquido, termine mi cerveza y con el embace vacío vertí todo dentro, tome una de las servilletas de la mesa y camine hasta la barra donde tome un encendedor, metí la tela en la boca del embace esperando a que se empapara para cuando logro estar mojada la encendí, el cantinero saco un extintor enseguida pero la arroje a una mesa en el fondo donde estaban dos sujetos con maletines abiertos, ellos habían estado en el mismo lugar desde que llegue y me parecían sospechosos, lo que estaba en la mesa ardió rápidamente por lo que sin pensarlo más hui

Corrí a toda prisa del bar llegando a una zona algo solitaria donde volví a detenerme

– Sí que ha sido un espectáculo – comento la sombra

– Si –

Lo mire extrañado

– dónde estabas? – pregunte

– Contigo – contesto

Solté un gemido y continúe caminando

– eres parte de mi mente? – pregunto

Soltó una carcajada que calo hasta mis huesos haciéndolos vibrar

– Parece que tienes demasiada confianza – dijo

Había sido un poco doloroso escuchar una risa de tal tamaño. Volví a dejar la sudadera marchándome

Ordene comida en la tarde y pase dentro todo el tiempo

En la noche miraba las noticias cuando la sombra me alerto de que alguien venia, me puse de pie y pronto golpearon la puerta, con sumo silencio fui a la mirilla y eran dos tipo grandes

– Abre la puerta – dijo

– Abre y espero que aguantes los golpes – añadió la sombra

Trague salía y gire la perilla, ellos abrieron empujando y caí de espaldas

– Tráelo – me sujetaron de las manos llevándome al patio trasero. Tirado en el suelo me observaron apuntándome con una linterna

– eres yosuke amamiya? – pregunto, asentí con la cabeza

– ablándenlo –

Me arrastraron y desde el suelo solo pude sentir la lluvia de patadas sobre mi cuerpo, estando ahí escuchaba mi hueco cuerpo resonar por todas partes y no podía pensar hasta que se detuvieron, aturdido levante la mirada

– oye donde está tu hijo? – pregunto apuntándome con la linterna

Cegado y con los labios temblando hable

– E…están en casa….– les di la dirección

– ya hemos ido y no encontramos a nadie, si lo estas protegiendo te juro que acabaras en un hueco en algún lugar de Japón – dijo

–n…no he ido hace días, tal vez se fueron a casa de su tía – dije

– puede que sea cierto….pero si mientes te encontraremos – dijo apuntándome, asentí con torpeza

– ahora dinos donde esta esa casa –

Las uñas de sus manos estaban negras de mugre

– ti…tienen alguna pluma? – pregunte

Apunto con el dedo a uno de los golpeadores y me soltaron un pedazo de papel con un bolígrafo fino, me dolían las manos por los golpes y con lentitud fui escribiendo, cuando la coloque toda devolví ambas cosas, leyó lo escrito y sonrió

– nos tomara algo de tiempo pero volveremos si no están –

Sin poder responder lleve mi mano hasta mi bolsillo sacando la llave de esa casa

– Tome – recogió la llave de mi mano

– gracias pero no te confíes – dijo

– Vámonos –

Dejado en el suelo los mire irse

– Sí que aguantas las palizas – comento

– Si –

Escupí sangre y me fui colocando de pie

– y ahora que harás? – Pregunto

– Iré a cenar – conteste

Volví dentro y me limpie la sangre del rostro

Sali a un local de comida cercano, estando ahí bebí té helado observando las noticias

"esta tarde fue encontrado muerto chingwan el hijo del empresario samg acusado de crimines contra la salud pero liberado por falta de pruebas años atrás, él se hallaba dentro del hospital siendo atendido después de haber sido encontrado golpeado en un parque local, solamente eran contusiones por lo que debía quedarse dentro unos días, sin embargo, durante la tarde fue encontrado sin vida a causa según los forense por un paro cardiaco aunque surgen rumores de venganzas de la mafia, por ahora se continua investigando las causas"

Bebí

– crees que se desate una guerra criminal? – Pregunto uno de los clientes al cocinero

– no sé, el padre del bastardo debe estar enfurecido, tal vez solo valla por algunos pero no creo que declare la guerra contra sus rivales – contesto

– Solo me alegro no ser el pobre diablo que los hizo enojar – comento el otro riendo

La sombra sonreía

Termine de comer y camine con una lata de soda en mis manos

– y ahora que pasara? – Pregunte

– Pues veremos hasta mañana – abrí la lata bebiendo

Más tarde ya estaba acostado apunto de dormir, miraba el techo y sentía los golpes punzar

– que habrá pasado? – Pregunte

– a que te refieres? – Contesto

– bueno, no han venido así que tal vez los encontraron – dije

– Oh, claro que si – bramo

– pero igual si quieres saber –

Un sueño inmenso me invadió y caí dormido enseguida

Abrí los ojos y estaba en casa de la hermana de la zorra, las luces estaban encendidas y se escuchaba ruido de la sala, camine y los mire estar como perros teniendo sexo solo que no sentí nada, no obstante, entre el ruido de gemidos escuche que abrieron la puerta y entraron repartiéndose por toda la casa mostrando sus grandes armas, cinco fueron a la sala entre ellos el tipo de la linterna, de su bolsillo saco una credencial de escuela que le pertenecía al bastardo de mi hijo

– kazuhiko amamiya….por fin te encuentro –

Con su mano apuntó y avanzaron hacia ellos, son perder tiempo tomaron a la zorra y a su hermana arrastrándolas lejos de el quien aún seguía desnudo

– parece que te diviertes, no perdamos tiempo quieres? –

Chasqueo los dedos y los cuatro con ráfagas las dejaron como simples pedazos de carne sobre el suelo, el bastardo grito pero el tipo de la linterna lo noqueo enseguida

– Bien chicos parece que esta noche tendremos un festín –

Aquella gente se alegró

– Llévenlo al auto, y limpien sus pasos – dijo

Se veía muy confiado y frio a la vez

– si! –

Aquellos con trapos limpiaron cosas y después se marcharon sin antes destrozar la chapa de dos disparos, la zorra y su hermana estaban bien muertas y la pared manchada

No sabía si era un sueño del todo pero solo continúe descansando.

En la mañana comí las sobras como el desayuno y después de arreglar la casa me marche a la mía

Al llegar encontré a muchas patrullas estacionadas, con la maleta en mano fui alentando mis pasos hasta la entrada donde uno de los oficiales me miro

– que ha pasado? – Pregunte

– Estamos investigando, márchese – contesto

– Pero vivo aquí – repuse

El oficial me miro y saco su radio, alguien del otro lado respondió de inmediato y el oficial me miro

– Espere aquí – dijo, asentí

Momentos después llego un sujeto con una gabardina que me enseño su placa policía

– y cómo te llamas? – pregunto

– Yosuke amamiya – conteste

– ya veo…puedo saber dónde ha estado? – Pregunto

– En casa de un amigo – dije

– él puede confirmar? – pregunto

– No, él no está en casa hace tiempo – respondí

– pero que ha pasado? – pregunte

– asesinaron a tu esposa y a tu hijo – respondió

– están ahí dentro? – pregunte apuntando

– no, estamos mirando si hay pistas de quien lo hizo – contesto

– entiendo, puedo entrar? – Dije

– estamos revisando, puede esperar a que terminen las investigaciones? Además quiero saber un poco más de usted – asentí

Actuando algo triste me llevaron a una patrulla donde permanecí contestando preguntas hasta que pude entrar seguido del detective

– no encontramos ninguna pista pero parece que vinieron algunas personas a esta casa ya que encontramos ADN en diferentes partes –

Lo mire

– y eso que significa? – el detective pareció incomodo

– bueno…como decirlo….su mujer era la única en la casa? – pregunto

– sí, es la única que ha entrado a esa casa – dije

exhalo

– bueno parece que tuvo relaciones sexuales con más personas, casi la mayoría del ADN fue por parte del semen que hallamos en tela –

Me cubrí la boca un poco sorprendido realmente

– lo siento, nos llevaremos parte de esa tela con nosotros para ver si tienen conexión con lo aconteció – añadió

– Sí, no hay problema – poco más tarde estaba sentado en los escalones mirando el suelo

– oye está pasando algo genial en la televisión – dijo la sombra

Camine y me pare a ver

"la noche anterior y parte de la madrugada sucedieron una serie de asesinatos en diferentes partes del distrito local, la policía ha encontrado a muchas víctimas que se rumorea tuvieron algo que ver con la muerte del hijo del empresario samg pero aún quedan investigaciones, entre algunos de esas víctimas se encontró el cuerpo destazado de un joven de edad universitaria en un baldío y según el forense fue muerto un par de horas antes de que lo hallaran, por ahora aún se continua con las investigaciones"

Mire la sala tocándome la cabeza

– y ahora que harás? – pregunto

– cambiare de muebles y hare una limpieza – conteste

– entiendo ,oye y que le hicieron al bastardo de mi hijo? – pregunte

– eh….pues lo llevaron a algún lugar y después le inyectaron unos medicamentos para después ir cortando su cuerpo hasta lo que quedo – dijo con mucha tranquilidad

– entiendo….sabias que era el hijo de aquel empresario? – pregunte

– Si…aquel tipo debía bastante y bueno la mejor manera de cobrar es que alguien valla por mi parte – dijo

– además eres casi un héroe, aquel chico había violado a bastantes chicas y matado a bastantes niños, y aquello que quemaste era un cargamento de droga muy importante y el padre…. ya será para otro día – dijo

Él no tenía ningún tipo de culpa y menos remordimiento porque sonreía bastante feliz

– bueno viejo, nos vemos –

Toco mi pecho y enseguida caí en un sueño profundo

Epilogo

Desperté en el sillón de mi casa muy agitado y sudado, voltee a todos lados y estaba muy tranquilo y callado. Me levante y encendí la televisión tocándome la cabeza por un pequeño dolor que partía mi cráneo

– Buenos días – brame en voz alta pero nadie respondió

Extrañado revise la cocina y también mi alcoba y no encontré a nadie, baje otra vez y me senté en el sillón

Era un ambiente muy sosegado cuando de la nada una descarga eléctrica partió mi cuerpo y una lluvia de recuerdos llego a mí

Después de aquello hice muchos cambios en casa, los sillones los lleve a cambiar el tapiz , la ropa de ambos la regale en bastantes lugares y mi cama quedo en un basurero, recuerdos de ambos quemados en un incinerador. Supuestamente debía ir a reclamar sus cuerpos pero los deje en manos de su familia e hicieron sus funerales a los que no asistí, después de los recuerdos llegaron sensaciones, sabores, dolor, sentimientos, remordimiento, odio, rencor, cada cosa que debía sentir fue entre mi cuerpo carcomiéndome y dejándome en el suelo apenas moviéndome, con la vista difusa miraba al frente y en un pestañeo ya estaba delante de mi sus piernas flacas

– Sí que has tardado viejo – dijo

– Al menos aun no te has suicidado– añadió riendo

No podía ver su cabeza

– sabes unos duran años antes de esto incluso ya tienen una familia estable pero bueno creo que debo ayudarte un poco –

Se inclinó y toco mi cabeza y fue cuando todo aquello se calmó dejándome gravada esa dolorosa risa

Fin


End file.
